Hazael
is a Country located in the region of Regalis and is part of the Hazaelian Empire. Located in the centre of Regalis, Hazael held no coast until the invasion of Lyons. After claiming the old kingdom Hazael is now a coastal city, and although there is some fishing and farming ports, they do not serve great purpose to the land. Technology is highly advanced here, along with medical science, using the land to develop healthcare, transport and ease of living more than other areas of Morpheus. Although a Caoul populated area, the royal family that govern and lead the land is greatly respected, and care majorly for the people. Religion Maori & Caoul How does the location respond to Caoul and Maori? Notable gods 'Geography' 'Notable City's/Towns' The city of Hiffiam The largest city in the whole region, Hiffiam is known as the Capital, and the Heart of Regalis. Home to the royal family. The city is known for its trade, education, industry and entertainment, being said to be one of the best places upon the whole of Morpheus to live. 'Biodiversity' Ethnicity Notable Race Human Notable Classes Royals and Nobels Scientist Doctors Politics ' Governance ' Hazaelian Empire - The kingdoms in the Hazalian Empire are ran by the command of King Edward Everett. Edward has 7 ministers known to represent the seven holy virtues. These seven people set rules and status throughout the land, offering punishment and dealing with taxes. The 7 ministers of land are *1st Lord - Cecil Gray Wrightstone (Chastity) *2nd Lady - Jillian Laura Mead(Temperance) *3rd Lord - Benjamin Christopher Rightly(Charity) *4th Lord - Jonathan P. Pewshwitt (Diligence) *5th Lady - Hope Newbury (Patience) *6th Lord - James Elton Maynard (Kindness) *7th Lord - [[Matthew Edwards|'Matthew Edwards']] (Humility) ''' Royal Family Erik J James Hazael Emolie Maye Hazael-Everett Edward Everett Military' 'Ecomony' 'Agriculture' Hazael is not known for the farming and growth of natural land. Many from the land most likely has never seen a pig, let along a corn crop before. There is a few farming towns bordering the city clusters, but most of the land of Hazael is built up with city and natural - unfarmed - countryside. 'Science and technology' The region is advanced in science and technology, excelling in medical science and weaponry more so than any other technology. The advancements in these fields go beyond human intelligence in the most part, only individuals who have spent years looked over the art of technology, having the understanding of such. Most work here is steam-powered and some weaponry, tanks and such using diesel fuel. '''Trade' 'Demographics' Languages * Hazealian * Albanian Education 'Health' 'Culture' Art and Sculpture From ancient era, art has been a big part of Regalis culture, expecially in the Hazaelian Empire. Naturally the upper classes, especially those of royal blood, dabble in some art form. Painting and sculpture is more common then black and white works in this culture and normally consist of portraits and busts. The more modern, abstract and conceptual forms of art is not highly sought in these areas. Art and religious paintings serves a bigger picture in grand scale buildings. Ceilings and walls often decorated beautiful with gods and legends important to the creator Architecture Grand buildings such as halls, schools, places of worship etc, are normally decorated with works of large art, normally following religious patterns in the work. Stained-glass-windows is another extremely popular form of art upon buildings of Hazael. Hazael is known across Regalis for the work on the afterlife. Most upper class have a detailed tomb personally designed for them as a individual. Those who design and work on tombs can be known to be the most wealthy of persons in Hazael. Many from this kingdom worship death as much as they do life. Music Music is made here, like all over regions, however Hazael is not famed greatly for composers. Most composers and teachers come from Albion or Grevanna. Clothing and Fashion Hazaels Empire sets the trend across Regalis for fashion. Fabric production is mechanized with machines powered by waterwheels and steam-engines. Production shifted from small cottage based production to mass production based on assembly line organization. Clothing production, on the other hand, is normally made by hand. Sewing machines have been invented and are used streamlining clothing production. Woman are normally seen in long gown-like clothes that cover the majority of skin. Vibrant Reds, Blues and Golds are most common in the upper class. Upper-class will have new, perfected fabric gowns where as the lower class woman are commonly seen in grey and brown cotton throws. Men are normally seen in shirts and suits. Even lower, working class men are said to dress fancy. The people of Regalis take pride in theyre physical appearance. It is common for both male and females to wear makeup. Cuisine Meat is more prominent and substantial in serving-size. The people of the land also put substantial emphasis on sauces as condiments, seasonings, or accompaniments (in part due to the difficulty of seasonings penetrating the often larger pieces of meat used in cooking). Many dairy products are utilised in the cooking process. Wheat-flour bread has long been the most common sources of starch in this cuisine, along with pasta, dumplings and pastries, although the potato has become a major starch plant in the diet. Sport Sport involving horses, racing, jousting etc is a high sort after sport in these parts. Hunting is also another common sport where people gain enjoyment from setting hounds, and other hunting animals out after a larger animal. Make-shift football is popular among the lower class. 'National holidays' * 1st of January - New years Day * 19th of March - King Erik Day - Celebration to honer the Late king of Hazael. * First Monday of May- May Day '- Celebration of spring and youth. * '''9th of May - Regalis Day '- Day where everyone gets a break from labor and celebrates the Region. * '''Last weekend of May- Meilliki's Reign - Celebration of the god of Life. * 20th of June - Summer Solstice - The celebration of the longest day * 15th of August - Kings Coronation '''- Celebration to honer the day Edward took the Hazael throne. * '''31st of October - Halloween - Celebration to honer the dead. * 21st of December - Winter Solstice - The Celebration of the longest night. * 24th of December - Christmas Eve * 25th of December - Christmas Day - Often a day for children and families where gifts are exchanged, and persons spend the day in unity. * 26th of December - Boxing day - Following Christmas, this is a day for feasting as a family. History What is the history of the land.